It is known practice to produce transponders in which a chip is connected to an antenna which is incorporated in a textile material. In this case, connection lugs are connected to antenna sections. This arrangement of the chips on the antennas and the connection thereof gives rise to difficulties.
WO 2005/071605 discloses a method for electrically connecting an RFID transponder chip to an antenna filament which is connected to a textile fabric. A solution to the problem described above is not described in detail for this method. Only different types of connection such as bonding, welding, soldering, which obviously need to be performed in situ, are mentioned. These connection methods are not only complicated but also, in particular, associated with soiling of the textile material.
DE 101 55 935 A1 discloses a tag with a textile support which has a flexible electrical conductor with a point of connection for an electronic component. DE 101 55 935 A1 proposes contact connection of the transponder IC to wire ends by imprinting preferably the contact areas of the transponder IC with a low melt solder paste. The concept of DE 101 55 935 A1 thus provides for the contact areas of the IC to be regarded as interfaces for producing the tag. The concept disclosed in DE 101 55 935 A1 has been found to be disadvantageous when a textile tag is to be fitted with a transponder chip module in which antenna filaments are woven or knitted, for example, since the woven-in or knitted-in antenna filaments do not have the fixing dimensions of the transponder ICs.
WO 2005/011605 A1 discloses a textile material which has a transponder chip which is attached and electrically connected—by means of its contact areas—to an antenna wire. The solution in WO 2005/011605 A1 provides for the antenna wire to be in meandrous form, with a longitudinal limb of the antenna wire being separated such that the ends are positioned on the contact areas of the transponder IC and can be connected thereto. In this respect, the solution in WO 2005/011605 A1 is identical to the solution in DE 101 55 935 A1 and is affected by the same drawbacks.
DE 196 18 103 A1 discloses a—nontextile—chip card module in which provision is made for a metal support layer to be connected to the transponder chip by means of bonding wires. What may be suitable for a chip card module is very disadvantageous for a textile module, since appropriate processing is not possible and the antenna is also not available as a metal layer.
DE 197 08 617 A1 discloses a module which provides an IC in a connection frame so that the is intended to be bonded to a chip card—but in electrically nonconductive fashion, which would also not make sense in the application of a chip card.